


Victorious

by goodbyeandgo_j



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Mild Smut, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, School, School Drama, group vs group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeandgo_j/pseuds/goodbyeandgo_j
Summary: No matter what happened past or present, what would happen in the future?





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm J and this is my first work uwu Please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes or typo. Enjoy!

When the talk about art school comes up, two of the most famous schools are YG+ and YGX Academy, both operating under the management and ownership of YG Entertainment. They are the Harvard and Brown of art school in Seoul, South Korea. Just like how Harvard has always carried the “number 1 school” reputation, YG+ has always been seen as the superior school of the two.

 

Every art school has a representative group that performs in the “Hallyu Next Generation Showcase.” The purpose of the showcase is to show the skills of the students from each school. Whichever school does best earns major credit and pride for their school. And for the students of YG+, another year is just another bragging right for their school as they are the one who gets the most praises from the judges and ranks on top. YGX's students somehow always find themselves right under of YG+. But you know what they say, second place is just the first place's loser.

 

YG+'s group, ‘K4’, consists of rappers Bobby and B.I (who’s also the leader), vocalist Jinhwan, and the best dancer on campus Donghyuk. The group is a Hip Hop/Pop group with strong vocals to support the rap verses and choreographies to support the strong beats.

 

YGX’s group, however, consists of three vocalists: Koo Junhoe, Song Yunhyeong, and Jung Chanwoo. They call themselve the ‘Aces’. Why? Because in YGX, they are the only “triple threats” students who major in Acting, Dancing, and Vocal Singing. Unlike YG+’s group, who contributes their different individual skills to the group and have a strong style, ‘Aces’ is known for their harmonies, their sweet and unique vocal on a simple acoustic guitar or an orchestrated instrumental.

 

Before every showcase, YG+ and YGX students always have a "Friendly Showcase" where they perform in front of the students and faculties of both schools. It's like a mini showcase organized by the two academies. ‘K4’ and ‘Aces’ are always the acts with the most cheers from the students and the most talk about act between the faculty members. When two of the biggest group from the biggest schools are fighting for the top spot, people expect there to be major animosity between the two groups. And they'd be slightly...correct.

 

For some reason, the two most talk-about members of two groups have never been able to see eye to eye. The hate isn’t always visible on stage, but the way Bobby and Junhoe give snary looks at each other doesn’t go unnoticed. 

 

Bobby comes from a middle-class family in America. He moved back to Korea to follow his dream of becoming a rapper. He's known as a social butterfly because who wouldn't want to talk with a guy with such charming ways in his word choices? Or the way he slurs in his pronunciation? And the smile he has that comes with the crooked teeth just add more to the already existed charm. However, Bobby onstage is a charismatic rapper. He rap, he dances, he hypes up the crowd like no other and no crowd wouldn't be hype to see his "luxurious" six-pack. All of these factors make Bobby the standout guy of K4. Some say that he should just go solo, or become the leader of the group. But he couldn't care less about those inferiors opinion because he loves being in the group more than anything.  

 

Junhoe's family owns the biggest tech company in Seoul. Some say he was born into royalties because of how rich he is, much to the like of Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, who had the same background. Junhoe knows he is rich. People around him know it too and he seems... cocky about it. Junhoe isn't cocky. He just hates how people talk about his family as if they know everything. He hates how people judge him by the Armani suit he’s wearing, that was given to him as a birthday gift by his dad's business partner. He hates how people think they had a say in the way he spends his money. He hates how a lot of his “friends” would never talk to him unless they’re planning something that requires “fundings”. However, Junhoe finds it easy to get to bed with anyone he likes. Boy, girl, both, he really doesn’t have a preference. 

 

Other than the fact that they are opponents, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo find K4 very friendly. Off-stage, when the two groups would usually talk and gossip, they would get along with each other just fine. But Bobby and Junhoe would never attend these talks. Bobby would say that he’d rather work on music instead and Junhoe gives out a different excuse every time. No one in the two groups knows what happened between the two. When asking about it, both would change the subject immediately. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

It’s competition season and this means the “Friendly Showcase” is happening. When all the performers of both schools are on stage, ‘K4’ and ‘Aces’ stand next to each other, and coincidentally, Junhoe and Bobby are sides by side. 

 

“How much did your daddy pay for you to be here?” Bobby mumbled so that only Junhoe can hear the attack. “Talent is a gift from God, you know?” Junhoe replies in the most subtle way he knows how. 

 

“And what would you know about God?”

 

“That he gives me more talent in my pinky than you’d ever have.” Junhoe response to Bobby in the most sarcastic way possible, however, remain subtle about it. 

 

“Have fun right under our asses again, Junhoe.” Bobby smirks. 

 

“Good luck, Bobby. You’re gonna need it.” Junhoe winked at Bobby. 

 

All the performers are now off-stage, preparing for their acts. It would always be ‘Aces’ opening the show and ‘K4’ closing it. That’s what they get for coming third and second on the big ‘Hallyu Next Generation Showcase,’ the two best spots on the small ‘Friendly Showcase’. The showcase went through smoothly without any acts colliding with each other. Junhoe and Bobby also seem to keep their distance. ‘Aces’ opened the show with an R&B track with tight harmonies and smooth and simple choreography. ‘K4’ closed the show with a heavy Hip Hop trap beat with an impressive high note by Jinhwan and a dance break at the end of the performance by Donghyuk. About half an hour after the show end, the positions of the performance are put up on the bulletin board right outside the auditorium they were performing in. 

 

All the performers rush to it while, of course, Junhoe and Bobby slowly stroll to it as they already have an idea of what those positions look like. But the more people who saw the announcement, the more gasps are made. Everyone seems surprised about the listings and the positions, including the rest members of the ‘K4’ and ‘Aces’ members. 

 

“I hope you like second place more than first place!” Junhoe said as he runs toward the announcement sheet and smirks at Bobby who finally reached the bulletin board. For the first time, ‘K4’ is ranked at second place and ‘Aces’ take over as first place. Junhoe can’t help but keep the smirk on his face as he looks at Bobby’s confused facial expression in amusement. 

 

As everyone leave the bulletin board, only Junhoe and Bobby remain, standing in front of the announcement and staring at it. “You can’t do this to me,” said Bobby. 

 

“Junhoe, I wi-”

 

“A deal is a deal.” Junhoe cut off Bobby. 

 

Junhoe grabs Bobby by the hand and runs to the first empty dressing room. “I don’t want to do it,” Bobby said, in a hesitant, shaky tone. With the door closed, Junhoe inches closer, and closer, and closer, until Bobby reaches the other side of the room and they could feel each other breath on their faces. “Are you sure Bobby? Or should I say, Jiwon?” The mention of his real name sends a shiver down Bobby’s spine. No matter how much he hates this man, Bobby can never hide his lustful reaction whenever Junhoe calls him by his real name. Past or present. “No one can know about this,” Bobby said as he pulls in the last inch between him and Junhoe and the two lips touch. Lustful, hesitant, and a pinch of regret could be sensed in the kiss. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, fighting for dominant. And Junhoe won as his tongue discover all there is in their kiss. 

“Suck my dick. Jiwon.” Junhoe said as he pulls out of the kiss. Jiwon looks at Junhoe eyes hazily, he then drops down to his knees. Bobby undoes Junhoe’s belt, pants, and boxer in a hurry as Junhoe’s shaft spring free from the restraint of his underwear. Jiwon takes no time and got Junhoe’s whole length in his mouth. Junhoe gasps in surprise. As many people as he paid to be with, the rush that he has with Bobby can’t be bought anywhere. Jiwon’s lips and tongue work wonders around Junhoe’s length. Junhoe can feel the blood and his body flow faster. His stomach tightened. He can feel it coming. Junhoe bucks his hips up to go deeper into Bobby’s throat. He pushes Jiwon’s head in by the nape and chokes Jiwon as he cum down his throat. Junhoe held Jiwon’s head in for a few more second and then let go of the other’s head, finally letting Bobby breathe. Junhoe pulls up his boxer and pants and buckles his belt. 

 

He then grabs Jiwon by the chin, who is still dazed after the act he just committed, and whispered into Jiwon’s ears:”’Till our next bet Jiwon. See you at the big showcase.” Junhoe proceeds to walk out the door, leaving Jiwon and his hard shaft behind on the floor of the dressing room. Today, Junhoe walks out in a victory. Today, Junhoe is victorious. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments if you want to know what happens with Bobby and Junhoe before this whole thing went on. THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
